Vekura Active Mine
An active mining facility where players may go to mine out ores and other materials. The Vekura Mine The Vekura Mine is an active mining facility where a majority of MorringBurrow's metals come from. While the mine itself doesn't appear to be too large, it has yielded a mass quantity of coal and iron, along with some other precious metals, just from what has been dug out, with more veins and ores being found daily. The tunnels of the mine don't appear to be extensive, but the lower section of the mine is quarantined off due to how dangerous it became: Collapsing caves and savage monsters... This region is known as "The Depths." The Mine is given the appearance of being active by the minecarts rolling across their rails and the presence of miners. While most of them don't have a speaking role, they are seen weilding Stone Pickaxes, and in one case, a piece of bread. Mining The Facility is operated day and night, and is relatively safe. Players can hide in here if they need to recover health or feel like exploring. There are a few things to take note of in the Facility: The Ability to mine ore, the Mine Lift and the Mini-game that can be located and found. There are also two hidden chests. Taking advantage of the mineral deposits is a good way to gather your own Iron to craft items with, or to sell for the Odd Job that exists at the Mine. Only the ores are capable of being mined in Vekura, and are replaced/respawned randomly. While you might not have your own pickaxe, you can loot one from a visible chest down by a Miner, where a piece of coal also sits for taking. Deeper down in "The Depths" you can find more minerals, and even find rarer things to mine. Odd Job: Mineral Mine At the Vekura Mine, you're capable of mining out and selling ores. This is a small odd job, paying quite a bit in return for giving up materials that could essentially be used for crafting. Finding the minable ores is a race against time (and other players) as these are generally gone after respawning. The best bet to finding ores to sell is to go into "The Depths" and hunt down the monsters within. If you happen to strike a diamond in "The Depths", you can save it or sell it for a hefty sum of money. It's worth noting now that, upon entering the mine, you are burdened with Fatigue V, making all of your mining efforts slow. This effect is removed in "The Depths" however. This is to prevent players from "Speed Mining" out the ore in seconds, giving other players a chance to mine what is visible. The prices are, as follows: If a player was fast enough, and bought a Stone Pickaxe, they could essentially mine out all of the visible ore and make roughly $80 profit, not including the ores in "The Depths" Minecart Madness Minecart Madness is a small mini-game found within Vekura Mine where Players are challenged with multiple tasks whilst riding in a Minecart... Yes, a Minecart... 'The Mini-game' The mini-game revolves around the player riding in a Minecart. As simple as it sounds, things get complicated instantly. The mini-game is roughly 2 minutes long and requires: *'A bow and at least 2 stacks of arrows' *'Attention and focus' *'Quick reaction time' '''When the minecart is launched, you are given a 5 second ready time before the Mini-game beings. Amongst the 2 minute ride time, you are tasked and challenged with multiple things at once, requiring the player to be attentive and focused. The Track Switch During the ride, the first thing players need to pay attention to is the '''yellow warning message that tells players a switch is coming up. *'The player will have 3 seconds to face forward once the message appears.' *'The button must be flipped to ensure that the track is changed to the proper side.' *'Half of the time, the wrong track will be a drop right into lava. The other half will be multiple mob carts or something that will damage them.' '''Flipping the track is important to completing the course. In '''EASY, there are a few number of these switches. In HARD, there are quite a number of them the player must be weary of. The Mob Carts While riding along, you will be accompanied randomly by many other tracks and minecarts. These carts will hold one of three mobs. *The Skeleton Cart is the most common. These carts ride at a bit of a distance away from the player, but the Skeleton will still shoot. The bow is needed to pick them off before they kill the player. *The Creeper Cart rides right alongside the player at random intervals. The player cannot do anything at this point but wait for a Green Switch Node. They must hit the button ASAP to send the creeper cart away from them, or else they will face a rather quick end. *The Cow Cart '''is just a cow cart for gags. You're welcomed to hit it or shoot it, but it won't exactly do anything. In '''EASY, the number of mob carts is fairly decent, enough to keep a good pace with. In HARD, the cart ammount is nearly doubled, making for a bumpy ride. The Minecart Swap This is only in''' HARD'. Halfway through the track, you will recieve a '''yellow warning message' telling the player to "Quick, jump carts!" At this point, you have 5 seconds to locate the cart running alongside you and switch to it. If you fail to, the cart you are in will drop right into lava, ending your journey swiftly. The End Completion of the EASY track will give you one (or more) of the following rewards: *'2 Gold Nuggets' *'1 Exp Bottle' *'1 Random Enchant Book, Level I or II' *'1 Golden Apple (the chance is extremly low for this)' *'1 Miners Sword' '''Completion of the '''HARD track will give you two (or more) of the following rewards: *'4 Gold Nuggets' *'2 Exp Bottles' *'1 Random Enchant Book, Level III to V' *'1 Golden Apple (The chance is higher than Easy's)' *'1 Diamond (Extremly low chance)' *'1 Random Potion' *'1 Upgraded Miners Sword' The Depths... The Depths is only accessible through the metal doors at the bottom of the mine, easily reached by taking the lift. Behind the doors, players will encounter Creepers on a rather high magnitude, along with Sulfur Golems and a few undead miners, whom have a chance to drop random ores or pickaxes. Among other things to note is that "The Depths" is also the only place where the player can actively seek out and mine diamonds. Though the ammount of enemies may stifle their attempts at finding any, as the Depths are a rather large network of tunnels and collapsed mining locations. Lava appears to be present here as well, making the task of traversing some area's tedious and very dangerous. Hidden at the furthest reach of "The Depths" is a Diamond Pickaxe named "Obsidiforge". While mining has no initial role aside from the Vekura Mining Facility, this particular pickaxe has a Looting enchant, making it a semi-effective weapon for increasing loot drop rate, despite the lack of damage. : Enemies native to this dungeon *'Sulfur Golem' *'Mineral Golem' *'Undead Miner' *'Slime' *Vanilla Mobs - Creeper spawners hidden everywhere. Trivia Information coming soon... Category:Points of Interest Category:Mini-game